a new scout
by fanatic2
Summary: a new scout is found and everyone seems to like her exept for serena, but she has a good reason not to. . . . .


Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon or n e thing like that,... so PLEASE don't   
sue...   
  
A NEW SCOUT: By Fanatic (o':'o)   
  
  
One day in the spring, it was particularly warm. Ami, Lita, Mina, Raye,   
  
Darien, Rini, and Serena were all outside of an ice cream shop, happily licking   
  
away at the ice creams that Darien had bought for everyone. Everyone had gotten   
  
one while Serena held two in her hands. They were melting rather quickly and she   
  
was making an attempt to lick it up before the dribble got on her hands.   
  
  
At that moment, a girl that must have been new in town, because she didn't   
  
look familiar, walked by. She had her hair in two buns like Serena, but the   
  
hair that hung from them were not two, long curly, blonde locks. Instead, they   
  
were two bunches of long, purple hair that flared at the end, with many curls at   
  
the tips. Who was THAT??, asked Serena. What a weird hair color! It's not   
  
everyday that you see a girl with purple hair!?? I don't know who it is but she   
  
looks kinda lost. . . . I'm going to see if I can help her out, said Raye.   
  
  
Everyone just watched as ray approached the girl with shiny purple hair."   
  
Hi!, I'm Raye, do u need help??" "Um, yes, uh . . . have you seen the Sailor   
  
Scouts by any chance? Or maybe a strange looking cat that can talk with a   
  
crescent moon on her forehead?", asked the stranger. "Oh . . . no, I'm afriad   
  
that we don't have any talking cats here, sorry. You might want to try the ally   
  
over there though, if you're looking for a cat . . ..." "oh, thank you so much!"   
  
She said and practically ran to the ally.   
  
  
Ray returned to her friends with a puzzled look on her face. "Well, what   
  
was she looking for , Raye?", asked Mina. " She was looking for us and Luna."   
  
Raye replied." What!?, Why would anyone be looking for us? And why did she go to   
  
the ally?", asked Serena. "Well, she was looking for the sailor scouts and for   
  
a talking cat." I didn't know what to do, so I told her that I haven't seen us   
  
and that she might find a cat in the ally." Raye explained. "Do you think that   
  
she's dangerous??" asked Lita. "Well, she didn't seem like it, she seemed more   
  
worried about finding us, than hurting us." Said Raye. Maybe she's one of us...."   
  
suggested Ami ? "Luna did say that there was still another scout that they   
  
haven't found yet. What do you think we should do,   
  
Darien??" everyone turned their attention to Darien who was staring at the girl.   
  
DARIEN !, How can you even think of looking at another girl when your dating ME   
  
!? "exclaimed Serena ? "Oh, I'm sorry...." said Darien as he scratched his head   
  
and blushed for being caught. Hey, where did Rini go?" asked Lita. But it was   
  
too late, Rini was already babbling away about how they were the sailor scouts   
  
and that Luna was their talking cat.   
  
  
As they made their way towards the group, Rini shouted, " It's Okay, she's   
  
with us! This is Sailor Nelexia from another galaxy. She's been having weird   
  
dreams in her sleep that told her everything! " At first, everyone was unsure   
  
until Luna, who was resting at home came running over claiming that she felt   
  
strange vibes. She   
  
recognized the girl at once and everyone introduced themselves and soon found   
  
that she was a very nice person, her name was Lora.  
  
  
Over the next few weeks, everyone felt that she was a good friend, honest,   
  
generous, loyal, smart, and funny except for Serena. Most of their time was now   
  
spent with Lora and Serena had a feeling that Darien may break up with her soon   
  
because she could clearly tell that he liked her and that she liked him too.   
  
Serena also sensed that she was up to no good, although she was probably the   
  
best fighter of them all when it came to battles with enemies.   
  
  
A month after they had met Lora, Serena called all the members of the old   
  
team to get together. " I think that Lora is with the negaverse" , she   
  
confessed. There was a long moment of silence "Serena!, how can you say that?   
  
After all that time that she helped you through tests, and on cooking, and   
  
everything else!?" Ami scolded "I know, but I just have a bad feeling about her"   
  
Serena said. "Don't you feel it? I get chills down my spine when we're with her.   
  
I know she means well, but it just doesn't feel right". " Well, I don't know   
  
about you, but I happen to like Lora" protested Mina. Raye, who had been holding   
  
in her anger finally bursted. "You're just jealous of her. She does everything   
  
that you do 10 times better and will be a better friend than you can ever be ray   
  
threatened". Hurt by her own friends, Serena ran away from them, wailing.   
  
  
The next day, Darien broke up with her. Serena felt as if the world had   
  
turned against her, because the best thing that had ever happened to her was   
  
suddenly gone. She sobbed for the rest of the day and then came up with a   
  
solution. If Lora was gone, then all her problems would be solved. Now, all she   
  
had to do was to find a way to get rid of Lora . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .   
  
Please review...its my 1st fic so please... b nice . . . 


End file.
